vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Alone
I Alone is the ninth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twentieth episode of the series. Summary A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL — Damon finds himself in hot water after he carries out a plan that requires Alaric's unwilling participation. When Elena shares some hopeful news with Jeremy about Bonnie, she is caught off guard by his reaction. Liv helps Damon and Elena with their plan to get Bonnie back, but when things take an unexpected turn, she’s left with a difficult choice to make. Elsewhere, Matt takes matters into his own hands when Enzo's actions cross the line, and Kai's existence continues to be a dangerous threat. Paul Wesley and Michael Trevino also star. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Kai and Enzo. * Elena apologizes to Damon for compelling away the memories saying they were only half hers, Damon tells her they make new ones. *Elena discovers a video diary that Damon made while he was in the Otherworldly Time Dimension saying how this was his own personal hell. * Damon tells Elena how he Bonnie would come to her house and sit on the porch, this after telling her he fixed the swing so it didn't make the squekiking sound Elena remembered. * Damon tells Elena about how he killed Gail and the others on May 10, 1994 and how feels guilty about it. * This is the first time Lucy is mentioned since season two, and it is her (Bennett)blood Damon, Elena and Liv utilize to activate The Ascendant. * Kai comes back to take revenge on the Gemini Coven. * It is revealed the girl claimed to be Sarah Salvatore is really Monique. * Stefan tells Monique that Damon believes he killed the real Sarah along with her mother and that he's been taking care of her for her whole life as well the fact that she doesn't want to know about her real family. * Near the end of this episode, Matt ask Jeremy in a mission to kill Enzo. * Kai burns The Ascendant of the living world(which Damon compelled Alaric to steal from Jo) with a spell. * In this episode it is implied that once a witch or warlock is thrown into the magic-nullification barrier or field, the spell or magic he and she casts at the time will be neutralized as the fire of the spell Kai uses to burn The Ascendant and Elena is extinguished after Damon throws Kai into the field. * Kai offers Tyler a deal to Liv's life if he's willing to make a deal with the devil. Body Count *Monique - Broken neck. Killed by Enzo. *Unnamed cab driver - Strangulation. Killed by Kai. Continuity *This is the second episode in Season Six in which Caroline doesn't appear. **This is also the second time on the show that Caroline is the only absent main character. *This is the first time that Elena and Damon worked together since Home. *This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in 3 episodes in a row. * Enzo and Matt were last seen in Do You Remember the First Time?. * Jeremy was last seen in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. * This is the first time Lucy is mentioned since Masquerade in Season Two, although she doesn't make an appearance. Behind the Scenes *This episode aired after an extra week of break, because the previous Thursday was Thanksgiving. Cultural References *" " is the second single released by from their 1994 album . Quotes :Damon:"Let's go get her." : Bonnie:"I can't believe I am hearing your voice." : Elena:"You're coming home." : Elena: "I'm sorry for compelling away the memories, they were only half mine." :Damon: "We'll make new ones." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Promo "I Alone" (HD) The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Webclip 1 - I Alone HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside I Alone The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= B2dxZrnCcAAxVLd.jpg B2dxZXuCUAEN1YO.jpg 10155112 620584138052079 2443109897467338463 n.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X09-1-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-2-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-3-Stefan.jpg 6X09-4-Damon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X09-6-Elena.jpg 6X09-7-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X09-9-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-10-Elena.jpg 6X09-11-Matt.jpg 6X09-12-Liv.jpg 6X09-13-Tyler.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-15-Sarah.jpg 6X09-16-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-17-Liv.jpg 6X09-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X09-21-Kai.jpg 6X09-22-Kai.jpg 6X09-23-Kai.jpg 6X09-24-Kai.jpg 6X09-25-Kai.jpg 6X09-26-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-27-Elena.jpg 6X09-28-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-29-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-30-Damon.jpg 6X09-31-Sarah.jpg 6X09-32-Enzo.jpg 6X09-33-Matt.jpg 6X09-34-Stefan.jpg 6X09-35-Sarah.jpg 6X09-36-ElenaDamon.jpg 6x09-37-Elena.jpg 6X09-38-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-39-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-40-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-41-Kai.jpg 6X09-42-Liv.jpg 6X09-43-Liv.jpg 6X09-44-Kai.jpg 6X09-45-Alaric.jpg 6X09-46-Jo.jpg 6X09-47-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-50-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-52-Damon.jpg 6X09-53-Elena.jpg 6X09-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-55-Enzo.jpg 6X09-56-Matt.jpg 6X09-57-Sarah.jpg 6X09-58-Stefan.jpg 6X09-59-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-60-Kai.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-62-Liv.jpg 6X09-63-Tyler.jpg 6X09-64-Kai.jpg 6X09-65-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-66-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-67-Enzo.jpg 6X09-68-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-69-Matt.jpg 6X09-70-Stefan.jpg 6X09-71-Sarah.jpg 6X09-72-Stefan.jpg 6X09-73-Sarah.jpg 6X09-74-Sarah.jpg 6X09-75-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-76-Elena.jpg 6X09-77-Damon.jpg 6X09-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-82-Elena.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-84-Damon.jpg 6X09-85-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-86-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-87-Stefan.jpg 6X09-88-EnzoSarah.jpg 6X09-89-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-90-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-91-Damon.jpg 6X09-92-Kai.jpg 6X09-93-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-94-Kai.jpg 6X09-95-Matt.jpg 6X09-96-Stefan.jpg 6X09-97-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-98-Stefan.jpg 6X09-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-100-Elena.jpg 6X09-101-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-102-JeremyMatt.jpg 6X09-103-Matt.jpg 6X09-104-Alaric.jpg 6X09-105-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X09-106-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-107-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-108-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-109-Tyler.jpg 6X09-110-Tyler.jpg 6X09-111-Kai.jpg 6X09-112-Tyler.jpg 6X09-113-Kai.jpg References *http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/11/the-cw-primetime-listings-for-week-of_13.html See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6